Why You Wanna?
by Only1ToniD
Summary: A twist on Jason's 2001 return set to 'Why You Wanna' by Jana Kramer... What if he wasn't quite as welcomed this time? Inspired by the Janna Kramer song by the same title. [Written for the site's Anniversary Challenge: choose a year in their lives to rewrite using canon or AU. Year: 2001]


**Author's Note:** _THIS will be a little AU, but in Jake's… JAKE'S! It is NOT A BOAT OR A BBQ PLACE! It is a BAR and an INSTITUTION! I WILL NEVER disrespect my love for GH and JARLY by calling it OTHER than JAKE'S!_

_Sorry, guess I'm still a touch bothered by the name change!_

-

2001

**Why You Wanna**

**__**_Out of all of the places,  
in this little town,  
yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down._

_I'm hidin' and hopin'  
my face ain't too red.  
Cuz since we been over been trying like crazy to get you out of my head._

Carly had been in the process of shooting another near-perfect game of pool… until he walked in. Wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket that were his standard, Jason Morgan strolled in and up to the bar and got a beer. All the while, she remained flushed and frozen in mid-shot, unsure if she wanted to be seen or wanted to see him. She almost couldn't believe her eyes he'd entered the bar as casually as if it hadn't been months since he'd last been seen there—or anywhere within Port Charles city limits.

_So-o-o  
why you wanna  
show up in a  
old t-shirt that I love?  
Why ya gotta  
tell me that I'm  
looking good? Don't know what  
you were thinkin'  
you were doing  
movin' in for a hug  
like you don't know I'm coming unglued?  
Why ya gotta—  
why you wanna  
make me keep wantin' you?_

When he turned and those cerulean eyes immediately locked on hers, everything inside he came alive and she felt real and whole for the first time in longer than she could remember. She had to fight to hide her reaction, but she doubted she'd fooled him. Carly felt heat suffuse her body and as she tore her gaze away, she prayed her skin wasn't flushing red. Carly sank her shot and tossed a flirty look at the guy she was hustling.

She could feel him watching her as she did her thing, but fought not to let it show. She had missed seeing him in that soft, black leather jacket and his well-worn jeans. And to think, she thought she was past this.

**__**_I wish ya had on sunglasses  
to cover up those blue eyes  
Wish ya said something mean  
and made me glad that you said goodbye.  
Why can't you look off somewhere  
if you catch me staring at you?  
Why can't you be cold,  
like any old good ex would do?_

_God_, she groaned inwardly as her his were briefly captured but his magnetic ocean blue irises. She put a little more effort into her flirting to try and hide it, but she could practically feel his amusement as strongly as the attraction that took her back to the summer they'd met. She bobbled her shot and had to bite her tongue to hold back the curse.

She didn't know what was going on with him, but he needed to stop because she wasn't prepared to deal with it. It just wasn't fair. She was finally letting go and trying to move on with her life and he had to make her feel sexy and powerful, yet needy and weak. She was only ever THIS conflicted over him. Even Sonny didn't have this power over her. _I proved that when I walked away free and clear—and several million dollars richer_, she thought with a smirk… until her eyes unconsciously met his.

**__**_So-o-o  
why you wanna  
show up in a  
old t-shirt that I love?  
Why ya gotta  
tell me that I'm  
looking good? Don't know what  
you were thinkin'  
you were doing  
movin' in for a hug  
like you don't know I'm coming unglued?  
Why ya gotta—  
why you wanna  
make me keep wantin' you?_

_Why couldn't he have gotten fat or ugly?_ she whined inside her head as she finished taking… _Mike's? No, Martin's… Oh, right! _"It was fun, Marcus," she flirted saucily up at him. "But it's getting late. I think I'll just finish this beer and hit the road, but I might have to come back sometime and play you again."

He babbled, paid her, and made his play. Since he seemed so nice, she decided to let him down easy, but as she turned to walk away she ran into what felt like a brick wall. "Is this a private game?" he whispered seductively. "Or can anyone play?"

_Why—why—why  
would you tell me that you'd call me up  
sometime?  
And maybe we can get a drink,  
and just catch up  
like that'd be enough.  
No, that ain't enough!_

**__**"I thought you weren't into games," she quipped thoughtlessly before she remembered that she shouldn't be joking with this man. "But, hey, whatever. You can play whatever games you want. I'm done anyway."

Proud of herself, she turned ready to walk away until he grabbed her. Before she could react, she recognized the song play and nearly melted into a puddle. "You're not going anywhere. You owe me have a dance."

Ad before she could protest, she was wrapped in his arms again dancing to their song.

_So-o-o  
why you wanna  
show up in a  
old t-shirt that I love?  
Why ya gotta  
tell me that I'm  
looking good? Don't know what  
you were thinkin'  
you were doing  
movin' in for a hug  
like you don't know I'm coming unglued?  
Why ya gotta—  
why you wanna  
make me keep wantin' you?_

**__**Carly was nearly vibrating under his touch. She tried to tell herself it was rage at his demandingness, but she could never lie when it came to him… especially not to herself. She melted into his arms, remembering every touch, taste, and dance they had ever shared. _God, I missed this._

As the song ended, she re-gathered what little strength she had left and pulled away. "You got your half a dance and then some," she stated her voice shakier than she had hoped. "Now that I've kept my word… Goodnigh—"

Her words were swallowed when his mouth came down and captured hers. She fell victim to his appeal for several long moments before she pulled herself together and away from him. "No," she panted. "We are over."

Here heart dropped when instead of backing sown, his gaze filled with a mix of humor and something both sexual and predatory. "No, we aren't," he nearly growled his arousal clear in his voice. "You haven't finished keeping your word to me. You have two promises left to keep."

She frowned briefly until understanding hit and her eyes budged with fear and the slightest trace of hope. Two promises whispered loudly between them.

**_Michael and I are coming home to you._**

**_We'll never be over._**

_Why ya gotta—  
why you wanna  
make me keep wantin' you?_

_Out of all of the places,  
in this little town,  
yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down.  
_**~Why You Wanna, Jana Kramer**


End file.
